Black Heart
by XKasumiX
Summary: Set s after last sacrifice. Bad summary! "After being turned, I knew what I had to do. For that, I needed the spirit users and I needed to run from the man I once loved." - Rose Hathaway


******Hello there :). It´s been a long time since I uploaded something here on Fanfiction. I think about four years? I´ve looked trough my old Fanfictions and I could SLAP myself for them.**

**Shame on me! *cough* Anyway, for some month I´ve been in love with Vampire Academy (*cough* Dimitri *cough*) and I´ve read many VA fanfic´s . At first I** **thought **_No, you´re not going to write an Fanfiction about VA! _**But here I am! I´ve had a hard time to translate this all in english. There was a time when I was really good at it, but time got by and I didn´t had to write that many ( nothing) in english anymore. Reading is no problem... but you know... - So please go easy on my because of grammer and such!**

**This Story set´s after Last Sacrefice. Have fun!  
**

* * *

_**Black Heart**_

Leaning against a tree I tried to catch my breath. _A minute. Just one minute rest._ I knew that one minute has long passed, that I stood there too long. Then I heard them, their usually quiet steps.

No, they didn´t bother to be quiet. Why should they? I was alone, on the run like an wounded animal.

Without thinking further I started to ran again. If I was going to survive this, I would thank Dimitri for letting me run around the practise court so many times. It was defently worth it, but was it enough?

_I will know it soon..._

Then, my heart skipped a beat, something seized my foot jerkily. An awkward crackle was heard.

I opened mouth, ready to shout when I saw what has seized my foot. A root. A ridiculous root.

A damned root that rose slightly from the ground , has possibly sealed my fate. Before I could make even farther arrangements they were there. They were standing in an circle around me.

In spite of my awkward situation I wasn´t able but to note that this reminded me of the first time I had met him. _**Dimitri.**_

My life had changed since that time. And today it would change again, this time to the negative.

A Strigoi, he was about 19, came up to me, a fierce grin on the face. He had a bloody wound on his chest. A wound that I had caused him. And this wound was probably one of the worst mistakes I´ve done today. I´ve missed his heart, had lost the stake and therefore the only thing that could have protect me. I saw up to him, in these cold eyes, which reminded me so much to the darkest time of my life that it hurt. They stared mercilessly down on me, allowed no space for mercy.

I shuddered. His grin grow wider "Nevertheless, I said, your complacent look would decay", his voice was a hard, sneering. When his words left his lips I noticed that I stared distresses even anxiously at him.

_Don´t show any emotions in a fight, it could become your doom_, I heard Dimitirs criticizing voice in the back of my head. I put my guardian mask on, which I had trained on during all years, but I knew - like the Strigoi before me, that it was too late for it. Big mouthed like I was, I did the only one thing that was left for me in that kind of situation." Nice wound you have there! Is it new? ", I laid as much mockery as I could in my voice – and regretted it immediately. Fury spread on his face and in the next moment he pulled me up by my hair. I gasped. Sure, to be pulled up by you hair was painful, but this couldn´t compare to the pain that shot through my ankle at that moment. Now I knew where that "crack" sound came from. Black points flickered before my eyes and worsened my sight that already quite bad anyway.

"What is probably the worst for a guardian? ", he asked me with an playful voice as he froced me to look in his eyes. I kept still – or probably piped down so that I wouldn´t let out groan of pain.

"Don´t you know it? " I heard laughter from the other Strigois. "I know it" his face came closer to mine. "The biggest fear of a guardian isn´t to loose his Moroi, no. But be turned into that, that you try to save them before."

My heart hammered against my chest. I didn´t get it. Why did he tell me this? And why does every Strigoi always had to swing such speeches briefly before they wanted to kill someone.

"Don´t talk as if you know something about us!", I pressed out between clenched teeth.

He laughed again and some of his blond strand of hair fell in his pale face.

"I know something about your kind, because long ago I was the same as you." disdain resonated in his voice when he smiled at me with an ice-cold smile. "And soon you too, will have been it the longest time. "

_Have been... No! I didn´t want to die!_

"Sure, go on an kill me! I have achieved my goal you complete idiot! "my voice sounded mocking, amused. On the contrary how I was feeling. I was certain that my knees were shaking. My gaze dropped to his lips, I could see like his jaw muscles work, as he looked at me questioningly.

"You don´t know it?", I imitateed his tone and began to laugh – only no to cry.

"I am a guardian! And my duty is to protect my Moroi, what I have done! " _They come first. _ "Go on and kill me, because I´ve done my job!"

There was silence. It seemed as if each of the people, who were present here, were waiting for his reaction. I smiled triumphantly when I saw fury and anger running over his face over again. But it froze immediately with his next words. "Who says that I will kill you? " Then I understood.

_He wants to turn me..._ My eyes widen in terror when I grabbed his hand and tried to break away from him. _No! NO!_ Pure fear befogged my mind and ignored the pain, wich has taken my breath a moment ago.

I kicked around myself and screamed – last desperate attempts to survive that made my torturers only laugh. "You know what?" I heard the voice of the boy saying above the laughter away.

I looked at him. Tears ran over my face, showed my emotions, but I could probably forgive this in the sight to be turned into a Strigoi.

"Because of your big mouth, this will become ugly for you ", his look became more intensive. Somewhere in my back of the head I heard Lissa voice. _He uses Force! Look away!_

Too late. "You will suffer pain like you never knew it!" With it he bent down to me and rammed his teeth into my neck.

Involuntary I thought of Izaya, the Strigoi I killed in Spokaine. _Hadn´t said the same?_

The Pain of the bite, how I knew it flared up, but instead of it fading away it became stronger all of a sudden.

I gasped and somebody screamed a long painfull cry. It was hardly to be believe, but pain became worse and slowly I started to lose my consciousness...

The last thing I saw, was the darkness of the forest.

The last thing I heard, was the cold laughter of the monsters that had hunted me.

The last thing I felt, was this horrific pain.

The last in thing I thought, was how I had gotten in this dilemma and his face...

_**Dimitri**_


End file.
